


Vise Versa

by thedarknovak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everything is fucked up, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Human Derek Hale, Hunter Lydia Martin, M/M, Panic Attacks, Read The Author Notes, Self-Hatred, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarknovak/pseuds/thedarknovak
Summary: Role Reversal AU:  Once upon a time long before the events of teen wolf began, a butterfly was killed and skewed the events of reality in the universe. This resulted in the Stilinski and McCall family being werewolves, and the Hale family being human. Reality in the Teen Wolf universe is not the same because of this. A cascade of differences are now a reality. Stiles and Scott lose their entire family to a fire.Or Derek Hale was just a normal human teenager until he gets dragged by his best friend Erica into the forest and she gets herself bit by a rogue werewolf. They also encounter a 23 year old Stiles Stilinski who they thought had long since left the town. Derek’s life spirals into a barrage of supernatural occurrences and a complicated relationship with the lanky werewolf named Stiles.Or In which some roles are reversed, but also some totally messed up and rearranged. The events of teen wolf happen, but things aren’t the same, things are changed, and characters go through the events in their respective personalities. See chapter notes for a more in depth explanation of my train of thought about this fics inner workings.





	1. Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 3rd or 4th longer fic. It is just in the beginning stages of being created but I have it all mapped out and its going to be a tad shorter than my previous fic which was about 100k. This one should be in the range of 40-70k, it depends I don't have a set word count for each chapter. Check out my previous fic if you want something to read while this one is being created. It should be in my works, and its called Time Vortex. Anyways lets get serious up in this here author notes~
> 
> Inner mechanics of this work courteously of my crazy head:  
> So the idea for this fic is not mine. It has been done before. Go read 'who's gonna run this town tonight' by callunavulgari or listen to the podfic version by reena_jenkins. I got the idea for a role reversal from that fic. Its really good. I listened to it as a podfic and reena_jenkins does a great job at narrating it. But as I was listening to it, I got an idea for my own version of this. Where on the surface the roles of Stiles and Derek are essentially reversed, but the rest of the characters are skewed and may not have a counter part to switch roles with. The events in the past that caused Derek and Stiles to essentially be reversed, also caused different things in the teen wolf timeline to become different. For example some of the characters like Derek and Laura end up being aged down, while others get aged up like Stiles. But some end up staying the same age, Erica and Boyd. After writing my time travel fic (Time Vortex) and reading that fic it got me thinking how would the teen wolf world be different all together if the roles were reversed. It turns out my ideas have similar events happen but also other ones that didn't happen in the normal canon. So don't expect this to follow canon completely. I also apologize for some of the characters if they seem a little out of character. 
> 
> Warnings and other info: Major character death because Scott is a major character in the normal canon. Sterek doesn't happen until later. They may have moments where they help one another, but Stiles won't let anything happen while Derek is under age. Stiles has added sass to his personality because of the fire. Along with some other issues. In this fic I envisioned them as looking almost the same. Derek might not be as muscular yet. Stiles is just as skinny, without the buzzcut. 
> 
> I like the idea of this fic because it gives a chance to see characters in different perspectives and upbringings than in the normal canon. I had a couple people I am friends with read ideas doc for this fic and they loved the idea of a badass evil hunter Lydia Martin. Also. This fic is getting posted at the same time as another fic I am working on or will work on. Why I am posting this fic now is to get a gauge of which one readers would rather read first. I plan on finishing both of them, but I would like to have one to focus on, and the other will be on the back burner, or be one to casually write chapters for when I have some extra time and need a break from the other. If you check in my works the other fic will be called Dear Fellow Traveler. It is a space travel AU. Anyways I have rambled enough.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf_  

 

 

**TRESPASSING**

 

Derek Hale was just a normal teenager. He was captain of the Lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High. That being said he wasn’t popular, in fact he preferred the company of friends he wanted. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd were his two best friends, and because of Erica’s condition, Derek and Boyd were outcasted for being friends with her. For a teenager Derek was built, he spent a lot of his time making sure he kept his body in shape. Over the years of working out, he had built up a good amount of muscle, and his metabolism was off the charts. No wonder he was captain of the Lacrosse team. His number was double zero, but he didn’t much care for that number because Erica always made fun of him, saying that it was his number because of his impressive man pecs.

 

Erica Reyes used to be this quiet girl with epilepsy before Derek met her. Derek is proud to say she has gotten her out of her shell. When Derek introduced her to Boyd they hit it off and started dating. They were happy, for the duration of a couple months of their freshman year. Then they broke up, but instead of hating each other they mutually decided that they were only meant to be friends. There wasn’t really any awkward times with the 3 after that, they were friends and their lives were normal. That is, until Derek agreed to accompany Erica to the Beacon Hills preserve.

 

The Hale boy had let it slip that his mother, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills had gotten word of a John Doe’s remains lost somewhere in the forest. Of course, Erica being the curious little shit she is, dragged Derek out with her to help her find it. They wandered around for a while. “Well we can’t find it. Maybe we should get out of here Erica” Derek said, getting rather annoyed that he was wasting his weekend out in the forest looking for some corpse that may or may not be there. He had chemistry homework and Harris would be halfway up his ass if he didn’t have it finished. Derek was struggling in the class and Harris wasn’t any help at explaining anything. Derek snaps out of it when he bumps into Erica, having stopped in her tracks when she saw a figure approaching them. At first Derek couldn’t see who it was, just that whoever they are were rather slender.

 

Derek’s eyes widened as he saw a man approach them. He was wearing a pair of medium wash slim fit jeans and a red hoodie that had been zipped up all the way. His hair was a medium length for a boy and styled up into a quiff. Derek thought the boy could pass for a teenager, but Derek recognized the face, and he couldn’t believe who it was. Derek had thought that boy left with his step brother a long time ago, after the fire that consumed his whole family minus his step brother Scott. “My property may be the perfect hideout to come and fuck kiddies, but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave, this is private property” Stiles says sarcastically. Derek remembers the times he would visit the Stilinski house with his mother who was the deputy at the time. Stiles always seemed to have the sarcastic mouth, but now, now it seemed like his humor was darker and a lot harsher than he remembered. “What? Eww. We’re practically related, and even if he’s chiseled like the gods, he’s totally not my type” Erica spits out in comeback to what Stiles had said.

 

When Stiles strides a couple steps closer, Derek doesn’t move, he stands his ground. If Stiles were to try anything Derek could surely take him, or he thought he could. “Either way home skillets, take the little wind up keys you got, shove them where the sun don’t shine, twist them, and run the hell off my property. LEAVE!” Stiles said. Derek noted the pain in his voice. Like he wasn’t meaning to be that mean, like something was clouding his words. _Grief?_ Derek wasn’t sure, he just guided Erica out of there. He wanted to make sure she got out safe just in case the Stilinski boy tried anything fishy. Derek didn’t know what he was capable of. He had been gone for years, and who knows how mad having your family burned alive would drive a person.

 

Erica and Derek took their leave soon after that. They decided to check another area of the forest, but were stopped in their tracks when headlights approached. They ducked down and hid behind some trees. “Shit its my mom. I can’t be here, she’ll tan my hide” Derek said. As Derek said this Talia approached through the bushes. Derek darted away, leaving Erica, but he figured she could cover for him, since it was her idea to come out here in the first place. Derek high tailed it to his trusty black 1984 Camaro Z28. It was his dad's vehicle and Derek had kept it in very good condition since his passing. It was his way of keeping his father’s memory alive. Derek never liked to show it, but his father’s death had hit him the hardest out of all of his siblings. Derek starts the car he had taken to calling Cameron. It roared to life with that loud 80’s V8 engine rumble. He took off and headed home. Erica had covered for him, saying Derek had let it slip that he heard about the body on the scanner. Talia looked like she hadn’t believed her, but dismissed it anyways.

 

The next day Erica is in Derek’s room, showcasing a large bite on her leg. Apparently she had kept looking for the corpse, but instead found a nice animal that bit her. Erica had said the only thing she remembered about the animal was that it had glowing red eyes and moved rather quickly. The bite wasn’t the only reason she had came over though. She needed Derek’s help again, she even stooped to bribing him with offering to buy lunch. Derek agreed and they set off for the forest again. Erica had dropped her Epilepsy medication in the forest in the struggle with the animal that bit her. They got to the preserve no problem with Derek’s Camaro, and they entered the forest and began looking around where Erica said she was bit.

 

They had been looking for about 15 minutes when Derek heard rustling in the distance. “Are you two fuckers still around here?” Stiles says as he comes into view. The look on his face seems to change when he sees Erica who is walking with a slight limp. He must have noticed she was injured, but his face looks worried, which is a little weird considering he wants the two of them gone Derek thinks. “We’re looking for my friends medication. She has epilepsy and this helps to an extent” Derek explains, and before he is even done with his sentence Erica is catching the bottle of meds Stiles tossed at her. “There you go, now can you idiots get out of the forest, looks like you got bit by the animal that's been lurking around, is it really smart to stay out here?” Stiles says, and Derek wondered if Stiles had encountered the same animal Erica had. Derek rolls his eyes and scoffs. He escorts Erica out of the forest and they get lunch together.

 

Derek doesn’t see Erica until Monday. When she shows up to his house. There was no longer a wound on her leg, and she was explaining to Talia how she found the other half of the John Doe. Talia was a little heated for Erica having gone back to look for it, but she made her and Derek come with her to show her where Erica saw the body. When they arrived at the spot Erica had said she found the body, Talia almost didn’t believe her because there wasn’t a body to be found. The dirt was disturbed though, which meant this half of the body must have been moved. The morgue had yet to identify the John Doe to anyone, so they really didn’t have any leads. Derek decided to wander from his mother to look around the area for the body, but instead found himself pinned to a tree by the skinny Stilinski man. Derek thought for such a scrawny person, he sure was unusually strong. “Why did you bring your 5-0 mom do come snooping. Bad idea. Also, how is your friend? Has her bite healed?” Stiles was cut off when Talia grew near, looking for Derek. The boy had explained that they had saw the Stilinski around the nights they were looking for the body and Talia decided to go talk to the man. Talia had always liked Stiles, she felt bad for him the the McCall kid. She remembers the fire, and how they jumped through the second story window together, covered in soot, and they both got up, seemingly uninjured. Talia always wondered what kept them from jumping out the window sooner, because they had seemed to wait until the firefighters got there and got the ground wet around the house.

 

Derek didn’t see it coming. He didn’t see the body being found buried in the yard of the charred remains of the Stilinski/McCall household. He didn’t see Stiles being some criminal murderer being shoved into the back of his mother's cruiser. Talia was focused on talking to the investigators she had called to retrieve the body when Derek got in the front seat of the cruiser. Stiles looked like he was angry and tried to look like he was going to tear Derek apart but he saw right past the fake act he was putting on. “I’m not scared of you” Derek said. Stiles told him he should be, and it wasn’t in an intimidating way. It was in more of a way that said ‘I’m a monster, run’. Derek brushes it off and shifts the conversation. “So who’s the body?” Derek asked. Derek’s first intentions were to find out the blabber Stiles had mentioned about Erica, but that came out instead. “Don’t worry about it, you should be more worried about your friend sprouting fangs and claws” Stiles said and Derek looked confused. “You’ll see what I mean in due time” Stiles said once more, becoming silent again. Derek noticed the look on the boys face and it started to act intimidating at first, but just shifted to hurt. The Stilinski looked like he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and cry, and regardless of if he was a murder suspect at the moment Derek felt bad for him. He felt bad for all the shit that the boy had went through. He didn’t trust him yet though, he wasn’t stupid, he didn’t really know anything about the guy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, his gut was telling him that Stiles couldn’t have been the one that murdered the John Doe. He just didn’t have the eyes of someone who had the intent to murder.

 

Stiles must have noticed Derek’s look of sympathy and his demeanor changed again, he looked nervous, but sighed and began to talk. “The body is my brother. Scott McCall. We were in New York when he got this feeling to come back to Beacon. He didn’t say much, he just left and told he would check in with me, and when he didn’t well, I-I got worried. He...He was the only family I had left. I came to check on him. I found him early this morning. I.....I had to get him in the ground before people could poke and prod at him, I had to lay him to rest with my family” Stiles lets out, voice sounding broken. Stiles looks like he was trying so hard to keep himself together and not cry. For the most part it works and he keeps it together, but tears still break through the surface and stream down his face.

 

Derek feels bad for the boy, but before he can offer any words of comfort to him, he is being dragged out of the police vehicle by Talia who was scolding him about talking to a possible murder suspect, regardless of if Talia thought he was guilty or not. And she didn’t think he was guilty she remembers how close and inseparable Scott and Stiles were, even before the fire, he would never do this to his own brother. Derek escorted home with a fellow officer who drops off him and Erica at their respective homes.

 

That night Derek doesn’t sleep. Not right away at least. He spends half of the night thinking about what Stiles says. He thought about just how fast that bite that Erica had healed. So Derek took to google on his computer. Derek thought he had google open in a tab he had previously closed so he hit ctrl+shift+t, which opened the previously closed tab last opened. Derek’s face went kind of pink when it wasn’t google that came it, but a gay porn website. Derek really hadn’t found the need to tell anyone about his sexual preferences, in fact they really didn’t matter to him, girl, guy, whatever. As long as Derek had an attraction to them, well that is all that mattered to him. Derek thought no one wanted him though, for the first couple years after Paige, he didn’t want anyone either. Derek watched the video that came up on the porn site and his mind couldn’t help but think the person bottoming looked oddly like Stiles. Stiles was a little more slender though. _He also has moles that probably litter his body_. Derek snapped out of it. He questioned himself why he was thinking about Stiles, a 23 year old man. Derek just brushed it off as he thought Stiles was attractive, and his poor horny teenage mind just wanted to get off. So that is what Derek did, he got off to the porn on his screen and the occasional thought of how Stiles would look on his knees for him, maybe how himself would look on his knees for Stiles. Derek came shortly after that and cleaned off with a nearby box of tissues.

  
Derek buckled down after his orgasm and found himself researching what Stiles could have meant. He searched ‘fast healing + fangs + teeth’ and after shuffling through a couple pages about animal care a page regarding Lycanthropy came up. “Werewolves?” As if on cue the window do Derek’s room opens and a figure pounces in. “Precisely” Stiles says “Holy shit!” Derek yells. “How do you even know where I even live” Derek says once more when Stiles doesn’t say anything. “Built in tracker dude” Stiles says pointing at his nose. “And...I can totally tell this is a teenage boys room. Dude, open a window after you rub one out?” Stiles said, making Derek blush. “So you’re trying to tell me that Erica is a werewolf” Derek lets out questioningly. Stiles nods and flashes his eyes to give Derek some kind of evidence. “Okay so she's a werewolf, how do I help her. How did you get out of jail anyways?” Derek asks once more, just remembering the last time he seen the man he was in the back seat of his mother’s cruiser. “Your mother loves me.....And, well, they can’t exactly hold me for what was deemed an animal attack right? What bit Erica was a rogue alpha. I am not sure who the rogue was, but I do know it's what tore my brother apart. I am going to rip that fucker’s throat out!” Stiles said in a rage, obvious grief behind his voice. “As for Erica, just make sure she doesn’t tear into anyone. I should be around to help, but in the event that I am not, get her to a secluded room” Stiles says, going towards the window to leave. “What that's it? How do I help more. How do I even trust you?” Derek says. “Erica shouldn’t fully turn for a couple days, it will start with hypersensitivity, then move on to the change. So when she starts acting like she can hear, smell, and see way better, I would move her aside and explain things to her. The rest I am sure you can handle until I show up to start training with her...... _Derek looks at Stiles like this information still wasn’t enough_. What? Didn’t think I would give you all the answers did I?” Stiles said, jumping out of the window, landing on his two feet and taking off. “Fuck. My. Life.” Derek says, and finally makes his way around to going to sleep.


	2. Sarcasm, Claws, and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Erica with the shift and control. Derek also confronts Stiles in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two wooh. Next Chapter we get to see some hunter Lydia...

 

 

 

**SARCASM, CLAWS, AND TEETH**

 

Derek found out just how vicious Erica could be with her new found powers. She had told him about the lack of seizures early in the week, but it was now Thursday and she had almost lashed out at the teacher. Luckily, Derek had dragged her to the empty locker room. What he didn’t expect was to get growled at. Derek was trying to calm Erica down when she lost it again. She shifted and let out a low growl at him. Derek hadn’t yet told her what she was, but she knew now. She had to of, since her claws and fangs were out on display for herself and Derek to see. Derek was right in her path if she chose to lash out as well. “Erica try to calm down. You’re gonna hurt someone if you don’t calm down. Breathe with me okay?” Derek said trying to get Erica to snap out of it. It didn’t help, bloodlust was in her eyes. She clearly wasn’t in control, and Derek had yet to come up with a way to calm her down, until moments later when he showed up out of nowhere. Stiles put himself between Derek and Erica. He was shifted as well, growling at Erica. He flashed his eyes and let out a more aggressive growl and that seemed to make Erica cower a little, most likely recognizing a stronger wolf.

 

Erica seemed to calm down after that, regaining control slightly. Derek knew he needed to find out a way to help Erica gain control. He couldn’t have his friend going around hurting people, or hurting him, he was massive and muscular for a teenager, but against a werewolf with claws fangs, and super strength. Luckily though, Stiles was here, and he wasn’t going to let him leave without at least a general guide of how to get Erica to control her shift. “How can I get her to control this? Since you won’t help. Unless you spontaneously decided to help” Derek said rather annoyed. He didn’t appreciate being put in danger because some jerk wouldn’t tell him what he needed to know. Stiles stayed silent and looked like he was about to slip out. Stiles didn’t not want to help him, he did, but he was kind of preoccupied. He didn’t have time to deal with some teenagers while he was hunting down a rogue alpha. Dealing with the murder of his brother didn’t help either. He had faith in Derek. He seemed like a smart person and loyal to his friends. Stiles didn’t even have to really hint at werewolves for the boy to find it out. He also would never let Derek actually get hurt, Talia was a huge help after the fire, and he remembers seeing a young Derek around. 

 

Derek didn’t seem to take the silence for an answer, so werewolf or not he took Stiles by the shirt collar and slammed him against the lockers. Derek noted how for a werewolf Stiles’ slim appearance also reflected through his weight. He wondered where the supernatural muscles were hiding. “No. You don’t get to just slip out. Tell me how to help her” Derek said in a serious tone, like if he didn’t get an answer he would find a way to kick Stiles’ ass. “Anger. Get her to control her anger. Also hun, I usually wait to the second date before I let my men toss me around like rag dolls.  _ Stiles winks and shoots Derek a smug grin _ . I also deserve a thank you. I’ve been hunting down the rogue so your friend doesn’t succumb to his power. Get her to control her anger and she will get better control. I promise I will train her soon, but I had a lead on the alpha. I will explain things later. I gotta go though, doubt faculty would like to find a 23 year old man that doesn’t work here in a locker room with teenagers. See yah sweet cheeks” Stiles said, ruffling Derek’s styled hair. With that Stiles was gone, having broke Derek’s grip and slipping out of the opposite door to the locker room that someone was entering.

 

A couple moments past before Derek saw Coach Finstock entering the room. “Derek, what are you? Reyes? You two better not be trying to do things in my locker room!” Finstock said in his usual tone. Erica had regained her control for the most part and spoke up for the first time since she regained control. “Gross! He’s like my brother. Not that he needs any more sisters. But I might as well be. We just needed to talk about some issues, didn’t mean to cause any problems Mr. Finstock” Erica said. She tried to display a sense of innocence that Derek knew was an act. She was trying to act like the Erica remembered before he and Boyd helped her gain confidence, the Erica before the bite. He could tell the bite had changed her, and she was getting more confident. Derek chalked that up as a win because as much as Derek helped her, the epilepsy still took a huge toll on her confidence. There were still bullies and Derek or Boyd couldn’t always be there to save her. Especially when some of the bullying was being done online. Finstock dismisses them and urges them to get to class or Derek would be running extra laps at Lacrosse practice. 

 

* * *

_ The Next Day _

 

Derek found himself pelting Erica with lacrosse balls to try and get her to control her anger. She seemed to be doing pretty good by Derek’s calculations. She started off a little rocky, but slowly she found herself able to hold back the wolf and keep it at bay. There was something lingering at the back of Derek’s mind though. The full moon. It was approaching rapidly and Stiles hadn’t shown up again since yesterday. Next Saturday was when the full moon would arrive, and that didn’t give Derek much time to prepare. He didn’t even know what he needed anyways. He had decided instead of waiting for Stiles to just crawl through his window unannounced, he was going to take the battle to him. After he was done ‘training’ with Erica he was going to drop her off and drive over to the burnt husk that was the Stilinski/McCall household. “Derek! I get it. You’re enjoying pelting me with Lacrosse balls way too much. I have enough control for now. I think I we can go home. I have homework.” Erica said rather annoyed. Derek thought that Erica had taken to being a werewolf rather well, she was learning control. Slowly but surely, and most of all when Derek explained things to her about the whole supernatural ordeals that she hadn’t already figured out, she took them pretty well. 

 

After dropping off Erica at home, he starts up Cameron and drives down to the only known place where Stiles seemed to be staying. Derek hoped Stiles just used the place as a base of operation and not actually a place to stay.  Derek knew if Stiles was hope he would know if he was coming, werewolf hearing and all, but he found it weird when he saw Stiles’ brand new blue Jeep Wrangler parked out front, and no Stiles. He thought Stiles would have exited the burnt house and said something sarcastic or sassy to get him to leave. So Derek began to worry if the alpha had got to him or something. Derek hated to admit it, but he needed Stiles for Erica’s sake. He didn’t trust Stiles, but he knew Stiles wasn’t a threat. He thought maybe one day they would even be able to talk without Stiles insulting someone. For a teenager Derek had seen a lot. Being around for Paige’s death, he knew exactly what death did to a person. He couldn’t imagine losing his mom, Laura, Cora, or any of the rest of his family, let alone all of it. So Derek lets himself have leniency with Stiles. Insults seemed to be a defense mechanism, and Derek would let him get away with them for now, unless they crossed the line, but Derek wouldn’t hesitate to respond to any of Stiles’ insults. 

 

Derek tried knocking on the door to the burnt down house, only to find that it was unlocked. He guessed since it looked as bad as it did, there was no need to really lock it. In fact, Derek questioned how structurally sound the building was. Regardless, Derek stepped into the building, peering around to see some of the charred walls. His eyes turned to what he deemed to have been the living room. It was in part of the house that seemed less burnt than the rest. It just looked moreso damaged by smoke and water from when the firefighters drenched the house to put out the flames. Derek would see the kitchen was rather intact to. Not much else of the house looked to be in stable condition. Derek thought maybe the bathroom down the hall was, because of the door looking slightly less charred than the rest of the doors, but he wasn’t about to risk his life walking down the hall and having the ceiling fall on him or something. Derek just enters the living room and spots something that makes Derek’s heart sink. If his mom knew about this she would probably cry. Hell, he’s a little emotional, Derek thought to himself. Derek saw in the corner of the living room a worn looking pile of blankets. There was a tattered looking comforter that Derek deemed to be the ‘mattress’ topped with random blankets and sheets. There as also a pillow that looked like it had seen better days. Derek wondered why Stiles would force himself to sleep in this house.

 

If Stiles would have just been up front with Derek about the whole werewolf 101 tutorial, Derek would have felt worse about snooping in the man’s house, but he wasn’t and Derek was at his house and the door was unlocked. He looked on the kitchen table, which had papers sprawled out on it. That is when he saw it. It was cemetary paperwork. Scott’s cemetery papers work. The police must have finally released Scott’s body for Stiles to give a proper burial. He sees the plot location on the paper, right with the rest of the Stilinskis and McCalls. That is when Derek was tapped on the shoulder. “Dear god! Wear a bell!” Derek says, slightly frightened. He turns around to see Stiles who had a grin on his face, obviously getting kicks out of scaring Derek. He was also dripping in sweat. Derek bit back any thoughts of attraction he had, he wasn’t going to pop a boner around Stiles, especially when he knew that Stiles would be able to tell. Stiles’ joking advances didn’t help either. “So you’ve upped your game from trespassing to breaking and entering now? Huh. Little shit” Stiles said accusingly. “Is it really breaking and entering if the door is unlocked? And I am not little” Derek said rolling his eyes. Derek was by no means little, he was huge for his age. The Hales were known for exhibiting muscle mass early in puberty and developing faster. Derek was only 16 and he was constantly sporting stubble. He had a nice set of abs and a large muscular body for his age. He could only imagine where it might be when he got older. “‘Still breaking and entering. And I doubt you would rather me call you big shit because that just makes it go from being a scolding phrase, to sounding like a bodily function. I would rather call you the first thank you very much” Stiles says, sassy permeating through his voice.

 

Derek again rolls his eyes. He has a reason to come here and he was going to find it out, even if he had to try and beat it out of Stiles. Surprisingly enough Stiles speaks up again. “Look. I had some free time today and I was planning on stopping by your house after I went for a run. If you wanna stick around, I’ll tell you everything you need to know. We can also start training Erica on Monday after school.” Stiles said, actually looking bad for his actions of not communicating with Derek. Stiles walked to the kitchen and removed a towel from one of the cabinets. There wasn’t a lot of places to store things in the house, and the storage closet in the hallway across from the bathroom was charred to hell. The kitchen wasn’t the ideal place to store the towels, but the bathroom was too small to store towels, and Stiles thought it wasn’t like he kept the kitchen cabinets stocked anyways. Derek just stayed quiet as he watched Stiles dry the sweat off himself, trying not to look. He may have sneaked a peak though. He chose the right timing to peer back at Stiles, because the man was removing his shirt. For a moment, Derek saw just what Stiles was packing under that hoodie and shirt. Derek knew Stiles couldn’t look that skinny and still be that strong, regardless of if he had werewolf strength. Stiles was lean, and muscles on a lean body were really good for surprising people into thinking you weren’t as strong as you actually were. Derek looked away after a glance, so as to not make things awkward.

 

Stiles went into the kitchen cupboard next to the one with the towels and pulled out a tshirt. It had a spiderman logo on it. Derek could almost laugh at how much the man reminded him of a normal teenager. Stiles walked by and sat on the tattered looking couch in the living room. Stiles stared at Derek from his spot, implying that Derek was supposed to follow. 

 

Derek took a spot across the room on the tattered love seat. “So. Tell me what I need to know” Derek says, wondering if Stiles had changed his mind because he had yet to say anything. “Fine. Don’t throw your eyebrows into serial killer mode.  _ Pause _ . I’m...Me and Erica are werewolves you know that much. What you don’t know is how everything works. So here's the dealio, Werewolves aren’t like real wolves, packs are run differently. The head of the pack, the alpha is who is in charge. He has a semi control over those in his pack. Remember how I made Erica cower? Well an alpha can do that 10 fold. If Erica were to hunt with the rogue they would have more control over her. That is why I need to find the alpha. To avenge my brother and keep you two safe. For fucks sake I haven’t the slightest clue why the alpha would bite a random teenager. The alpha shift is powerful, but Scott never had the urge to just bite. I think maybe it’s because of them being rogue. If a werewolf isn’t an alpha, and in a pack, they’re called betas. If they aren’t alphas and not in a pack they’re called omegas. I think that's what killed my brother. An omega. By killing and overpowering an alpha the omega stole the power from my brother and they became an alpha. Let’s see what else is there about werewolves I can tell you? Well, we tend to lose control on the full moon when one doesn’t have an anchor. An anchor is something that keeps you human. A person, a memory, anything to think about that keeps you grounded. We need to find Erica’s.” Stiles says and Derek notes just how much the boy can talk when he actually wants to. 

 

Derek examines Stiles who seems to be waiting for a response from Derek, but also indifferent. Derek was surprised when Stiles mentioned keeping them safe. He figured it was because they were young and now involved in the supernatural, or because Talia had been so kind to Stiles, so Derek thought that Stiles wanted to return the favor. “What’s your anchor?” Derek asks, curious. “Anger. It’s anger. It used to be.... My mother, but I can’t think about her without feeling guilty. You know how Erica’s eyes are golden when she shifts? Those are the eyes of a normal werewolf” Stiles says, not knowing how to continue, he didn’t even know why he was sharing with this teen, but he felt he could, at least share, maybe not trust, but share. “Yeah. Your eyes are blue though” Derek points out. “Blue eyed werewolves result from the taking of innocent life” Stiles says flatly and slightly defeated. “I know what you’re thinking. That makes me evil. And...it might. Before the fire, when I was about 13 years old I was finally able to shift and getting control of my powers, but... My mom. Not Melissa. My mom, Claudia. She was a human within the pack, married my dad, an alpha. Well when I was 13 she started to get sick. Cancer. We could all smell it on her. She wouldn’t take the bite either, not until towards the end. She was sure the bite wouldn’t take and she would have even less time with the family left. So she waited and took the bite towards the end. I was with her when dad bit her. Dad had to return to work, and the bite wouldn’t start showing signs of affect for a couple hours. Except it did. Mom was so sick at that point, and the bite was rejecting her.  _ The look of hurt on Stiles’ face makes Derek want to go comfort him, but he decides to stay put _ . I...She asked me to... She was in so much pain. She asked me to make it stop, that she was going to pass either way. I did. She told me she loved me and I killed her” Stiles said, his voice sounded raspy and broken towards the end. 

 

Derek thought he could relate to that. What happened to Paige was his fault and he blamed himself. He couldn’t help but feel if he was a werewolf, his eyes would be just as blue as Stiles’. Derek decided since Stiles shared something so personal with him, he owed the man something in return. “I don’t think you’re evil. It..You were 13 and it was out of love and mercy. You didn’t want to see your mom in pain. 2 years ago I dated this girl named Paige. She was everything to me at the time. I loved her. One day we were walking around town, blinded by our love we didn’t see it coming. I didn’t see it coming. We were at a crosswalk when I dragged her by my hand to rush to our destination. We were going to the local diner to eat. I forced her into the street without looking, the driver came out of nowhere and  just rammed right over her, her hand separated from mine upon impact. I turned around to see her on the ground. Bleeding out. Her..Her last words were ‘It hurts.’ It’s my fault. I should have stopped to look” Derek says, not even noticing the single tear sliding down his face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. You didn’t have to share that with me just because I brought up my past” Stiles said, getting up and laying a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

 

Derek felt some of his stirred up grief start to settle faster than usual. He turned to see black veins cascading up Stiles’ hand. “Another thing about werewolves is they can take people’s pain, physical and emotional” Stiles explained and removed his hand when he deemed Derek in a good place. The remainder of the visit consisted of Stiles explaining how the full moon would work. Stiles was going to search for the alpha, because it was most likely the alphas first full moon as an alpha, and Derek was going to look after Erica. Stiles had given him heavy duty chains and made some joke about not using them for S&M play.

 

The full moon goes on without a hitch. Stiles gets a fresh trail he can go off of for the alpha. It was a killing, and Stiles would follow the scent the alpha left and attempt to track it. Derek had said he was spending the night over Boyds, but he wasn’t he was spending the night over Erica’s. Her parents were out of town. He chained her down to a hot water heater in the basement, and he guarded the door until the full moon was over. He could hear the growls and snarls of Erica below throughout the night, but the chains held. When morning hit Derek let out a sigh of relief. 

  
Unknowing to both Derek or Stiles a new person had entered Beacon Hills. The female stepped out of her car. The sound of her heels clicked on the ground as she walked up to the house that read ‘sold’. Ahead of her was an old man clear to be her father and a slender boy with curls next to him. Perhaps it was her nephew. The two men entered the house. The woman just stood looking out at the neighborhood around her, at the sky, toward the direction of downtown. She let out a sigh. “Beacon Hills. It’s been a while” The woman says, flipping her strawberry blonde hair, carrying her gun case into the house. 


	3. The Return of Lydia Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia Martin comes to town triggering some raw emotions from Stiles. Erica and Isaac hit things off and start to become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has entered the building, and this bad bitch ain't afraid to use Prada on anyone. We'll see just how bad she can get soon to come.

 

 

 

**THE RETURN OF LYDIA MARTIN**

 

It was the middle of the week after the full moon occurred and Derek was sitting at the lunch table when Erica approached with a boy that Derek recognized as the new kid in town. He had seen him around a couple classes since Monday, but he never introduced himself. Erica apparently had introducer herself. The boy looked like he was rather lanky and awkward, but tall. When Erica got to the table she introduced the boy as Isaac Martin. “Hey guys this is Isaac Martin. He just moved to town” Erica said excited. Derek looked at the boy and noticed his demeanor was rather shy and reserved. He shot Boyd and Derek a small smile and waved. “Uh- Hi” Isaac says to the two. Throughout the conversation Derek could tell something was  _ off _ about the boy. Boyd and Derek tried to make things comfortable for the new boy at the table, but Derek noticed the way the boy flinched when Boyd raised his arm to high five Erica. The way he sat, putting up almost a defensive barrier. Derek didn’t want to say anything that might make things awkward though so he kept his mouth shut about the manner. 

 

That's how the next few days go for Derek. He hangs out with his two, almost 3 friends. Isaac is still fairly jumpy around, well, everyone. Almost like he doesn’t trust anyone. Derek is pretty sure his homelife is bad. The boy joined the lacrosse team and while others seem to not notice or choose to overlook the bruises that tarnis Isaacs slender body. It makes Derek’s blood boil that someone would do that to their child. He decided one day after practice to confront him about it, offer his help since his mother is the sheriff. “Isaac” Derek says, his voice almost echoing through the empty locker room. It was just the two of them. Isaac was usually the last to shower, trying to hide his bruises, while Derek stayed behind on purpose to make sure he would have a moment alone with Isaac. “Y-Yes?” Isaac said hesitantly, looking as if he had done something wrong or paranoid he was in trouble. “I know” Derek says, not knowing why he chose such a vague accusation. 

 

Derek moved closer to Isaac, making sure not to seem menacing or provoking. “...What do you mean?” Isaac said, trying to seem like he didn’t know what Derek meant, but he did know. He wanted this to remain his problem. He didn’t want to do anything that might result in Lydia or Her dad. They had adopted him after his family died. His actual name was Isaac Lahey, but after his family died in a hunting accident and he was taken in by them, they made him change his last name. Isaac already knew about the life. He was trained to be a hunter, but he never really saw the point. As long as the creatures kept to themselves and didn’t hurt anyone, why hunt them. Lydia thought differently though and always sought out any supernatural creatures to eradicate them. Isaac thought about how Lydia thought he was weak, frequently getting angry at him when he wouldn’t try to actively try hunting with her. “Isaac. Don’t think I don’t notice the marks. My mom is the sheriff. I'm not gonna tell anyone, because it's your decision, but we can help” Derek says genuinely concerned for Isaac. The boy just nods at Derek and proceeds to finish getting dressed. 

 

Derek was already dressed so he just starts to leave, heading out towards his Camaro. He saw Isaac walking down the street alone. Derek figured that the boy got a ride home from practice. Derek got in his car and followed the boy until he stopped the car on the side of the road next to him. “Need a ride?” Derek said, Isaac looking weary to accept his offer. Derek shot him a supporting smile and Isaac just got in the vehicle, shucking his backpack in the back of the car. The ride was quiet besides following Isaac’s hushed navigation and Derek's aftermarket radio playing an indie song off of his connected phone. When they arrived at the house Isaac had directed, Derek noticed a red head open the curtains. He thought it must have been his guardian. She looked harmless, strawberry blonde hair and a warm smile initially, but quickly it turned into a frown. Isaac immediately said his goodbyes and left the car, thanking Derek for the ride. He entered the house and Derek just let his car idle in the driveway for a couple of moments. 

 

Derek was about to take off home when he received a text from Stiles. How he got his number, he'll never know. ‘So you should come over - Stiles’ was what the text said.  Derek texted back and said he was expected home for dinner. ‘I have some food almost ready. Dude just tell them you're eating at a friends house. It's about Erica and the alpha’ was the response he received. Derek sighed and shot Laura a text. It was getting dark, practice had went pretty late that day. Derek headed over to the burnt husk of a house. When he arrived he walked up to the door. He hadn't been there since the last time, but Erica told him she had been going over to Stiles’ daily to practice control and learn to fight. The door was opened before he even needed to knock. Stiles answered wearing a plaid shirt and a graphic t shirt. Derek always thought the combo made the boy look so much younger than he actually was. Derek questioned why he was so quick to come over to the guys house. If his mom knew he was hanging out with a 23 year old she might freak. As Derek entered the house his nostrils were hit with the smell of Lasagna. At the same time Stiles’ nose was hit with an unfamiliar scent. He decided to disregard it and focus on telling Derek the new intel. 

 

Derek entered the kitchen to find a pan with still steaming lasagna. There were scattered ingredients on the table and an old cookbook. “Smells good, but what about Erica? Is she alright?” Derek asked, hoping Stiles would give a straight answer. “She's fine. But..the alpha. I am slowly catching leads on him but the bastard is tricky. Erica told me she was starting to have nightmares about killing. That's why she's been training daily with me. The alpha. I think he's summoning her, trying to get her to join his pack. If she kills with him. She'll be pack and he'll have a control over her. We gotta make sure she doesn't. We have to find the alpha” stiles said, while getting two plates out and cutting the lasagna. He plopped a square on each plate and put them on the counter. Derek joined Stiles at the counter and sat on the side across from the other man. “She hasn't told me about the dreams. I didn't know. She's been occupied with the new kid at school. Think she may have a crush” Derek said, grabbing utensils Stiles handed to him. He found it hard to imagine Stiles do such a mundane thing like cooking. “Oh? Who is this kid? Just tell Erica to be careful if she has feelings for the dude she needs to make sure she keeps control around him”  Stiles says as he proceeds to take a bite of lasagna. Derek takes it as a cue to start eating so he takes a bite. The marvelous flavors hit Derek's tastebuds like a ton of bricks. His eyes lit up and he looked at Stiles with a confused look. “Where’d you learn how to cook?” Derek said avoiding the initial questioned because he was kind of in shock how good it was. “Mom taught me. I still have her cookbook, but nothing I can make will ever live up to hers” Stiles says trying not to seem affected by bringing up his mother. “Oh. Well the new kid is Isaac Martin. I don’t know how serious things are between him and Erica. I kind of feel bad for the him though, I am pretty sure he’s being abused by his redhead guardian. I offered my help, I can only hope he will accept it” Derek says, continuing to eat the meal on the table. 

 

Stiles’ face went pale. Paler than usual Derek thought. Like Derek had said something that hurt him or brought up old wounds but he wasn’t sure what he’d said. That is until Stiles spoke up again. “Martin...She... I thought I smelled traces of her scent on you. Probably from being around the boy you mentioned. She...I think you should go home Derek” Stiles said, stopping eating. He picked up the plate and put it on the counter by the sink. “Leave Derek. Please.... If she's back. I need. I need some air. Let yourself out” Stiles says before practically bolting out the front door of the house. Derek was confused and rather concerned. So he did something stupid that his mother would have scolded him for. He goes looking in the forest for Stiles. He is aware that the man has superhuman speed, but he still at least tries to look for him because Derek thought Stiles looked  _ not okay _ . He spend a good 20 minutes searching for a path that Stiles may have taken, but he didn’t see anything. What he didn’t expect to see was the strawberry blonde from earlier, with a  _ gun _ . It was a big shotgun that had engraving in the side. It read ‘Prada’ like the famous brand name. “Come on out Stiles! I know you’re out here. Let's have some fun” Lydia spit out, cocking her gun. There was something different on her face than Derek remembers from earlier. On the surface a normal person would see this beautiful woman that seems to be kept up, wearing designer clothes, but Derek can see past that. He sees this glint in her eyes that is off,  _ evil.  _

 

Lydia is about to notice Derek when he is pulled to the ground, hand over his mouth. “Shhh Don’t scream. It’s me. It’s true...Shes back. She's the one who... My family. Come on. We have to go” Stiles said through a hesitant choked voice. Stiles guides them back to the house where Stiles tells Derek to drive home and he would meet him there. That he would explain it when he got there. Everything was rushed, This would be the first place Lydia would look, so they had to hurry. Derek drives and Stiles seemed to follow a couple blocks behind. Most likely to seem like he wasn’t following a teenager home to climb through his bedroom window. Derek got home and explained to everyone why he was home earlier than expected and told them he was tired. He went up to his room only to find Stiles already there. Stiles was sitting in Derek’s computer chair swiveling around. Despite the spinning Derek could tell that something wasn’t right about Stiles. “Whats wrong. Who was she?” Derek says, trying to get Stiles to get out the words, thinking maybe if he said it he could calm down. 

 

There were a couple moments of silence before Stiles finally spoke up. “That was Lydia Martin. She..She’s the reason my family is dead. She’s a hunter. You and Erica have to be careful around Isaac. He could be a hunter too and that could mean danger for Erica. Just be careful. I...trusted her in high school and look how that turned out. We dated. I loved her. She suddenly wasn’t the same person. She turned into something evil. Then my family ends up dead” Stiles says. Derek notes that Stiles didn’t mention any details, but he could only imagine. Stiles was trembling looking vulnerable. Derek offered a hand to Stiles’ shoulder and kept it there for a couple moments seeing if that could do anything to calm the man. “Thanks. I know you have no reason to trust me yet or be nice to me but...just thanks” Stiles says, getting up and heading towards the window after Derek says that he was welcome. “Where are you going? Not back to the Stilinski house I hope” Derek says sternly. He didn’t know what he was offering, but he knew he couldn’t let Stiles return to that house, not with Lydia out there. “I don’t know. I’ll find a place. I’ll be fine dude” Stiles says having regained his composure, trying to seem as though all of this really didn’t bother him. Derek caught on because he himself does the same thing sometimes. Putting others first, but Stiles seemed to do it 90 percent of the time, almost like he wanted to hurt. “Just stay here. I got this fold out cot thing for when friends sleepover. Well, I mean it's shared between the children, and I don’t have many friends over. Hell, the guests Cora and Laura have over usually just end up sleeping in the guest bedroom anyways. We don’t know why mom got this cot thing in the first place. Stay. It’s not safe. What safer place than the sheriff’s house?” Derek suggested. Stiles looked like he was pondering on whether or not he should take the offer. “Fine. What if your mom or someone else comes to check on you” Stiles said. “I mean we can always find out? I can yell right now. ‘Mom get your gun Stiles Stilinski is in my room. Like that would work. She would probably invite you right over for dinner. Besides I have a lock on my door. Now shut your sassywolf mouth while I fetch some things” Derek says, not saying anything else before going to fetch supplies. 

  
Derek returns with the cot and some blankets and a pillow. Surprisingly Stiles hadn’t darted out the window while he was gone. Derek sets up the cot and places the blankets and stuff on it. Derek went in his drawers and found some old clothes he didn’t care about. He tossed them at Stiles, they plopped right in his face. “Not cool. What are these?” Stiles asked curiously. “Sleep clothes. Duh. Can’t just sleep in that. Jeans can get uncomfortable. Besides you're so tiny my old clothes should fit just fine, maybe even a little big on you” Derek explained. “Well I won’t need these though....I sleep naked” Stiles says bluntly. Derek’s eyes widened at the comment.  _ Naked? Would he really with me in the room? _ Derek thought to himself before Stiles continued. “I’m only fuckin with you dude. Werewolves burn hotter than humans, but I haven’t for a while. I get cold. A LOT. So, the more layers the better. Mind leaving the room real quick so I can change into them. I don’t think It would look too good if me, a 23 year old man, was disrobing in your room” Stiles says. Derek complies and he lets Stiles change. Derek does some homework on his bed while Stiles basically stares at the ceiling. He switches between turning his attention from Derek on the bed to listening to visualizer on Derek’s laptop that was playing soft indie must. They didn’t wait to go to bed long after that. Derek thought it would be weird Stiles staying over like this, but it wasn’t In fact Derek thought it was kind of enjoyable having a ‘sleepover’. He had never had one before. “Night Stiles” Derek says before turning off the light, having came back from changing his own clothes. “Night Der” Stiles says before shutting his eyes. Derek thought about how Stiles had given him a nickname. Had they really socialized that much already, to be having nicknames for each other. Then he realized earlier he had also used a nickname. He guessed their friendship or whatever it was was moving along faster than expected.  _ Goodnight sassywolf.  _


	4. Stupid Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Isaac escape from the grasp of Lydia. Stiles finds a new place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more centric on Derek and Isaac. But there is Stiles mentioned in the chapter. 
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE>>> This chapter is an experiment. I would like to hear from readers. Do you like or hate this formatting. If you like it tell me. I will go back to the previous chapters and format them this way. If you don't like it say so as well and I will change it back to my normal formatting.

 

 

 

**STUPID GRIN**

 

A week had past since the incident with Lydia and for a couple nights Derek found himself housing Stiles for the night. He would come at night and knock on his window, and then be gone by morning before anyone could stumble upon him. That is how it was the last night Stiles stayed, but by morning Derek thought he was still there when he was being shook awake. He audibly said the name Stiles and Laura had a confused look on her face. Laura thought that Derek was having some sex dream about Stiles.

 

She teased him for a while like Laura usually did, occasionally asking if Derek liked older men, but made comments on how Stiles looked younger than Derek. Nonetheless, Stiles stopped staying at Derek’s insisted that it wasn’t appropriate and that he would find a place to stay until Lydia was taken care of.

 

School was fairly boring that day. Isaac hadn’t contacted Derek at all over the past couple days. He would come to school and just act like everything was normal. It made Derek worried, but at the end of the day it wasn’t his call. So at lunch he stopped stealing glances at Isaac. Erica hadn’t yet caught onto the fact that Isaac was being beaten, and that made Derek question what he’d deemed her ‘wolf card’. Erica had also finally told Derek about the nightmares.

 

Over the the week they had gotten even worse than before. At one point, Erica came storming into Derek’s room fully convinced that she’d killed someone. Derek could tell she was getting scared, and he didn’t like seeing her that way, terrified that she had harmed another in a nonverbal non protective way.

 

Derek had gotten in contact with Stiles and he appeased any paranoia that she had. He had explained that if she had killed with him, she wouldn’t be in school, she would probably be somewhere with the alpha. Probably be out somewhere killing again. Stiles also told Derek something that assured Derek even more that Erica was innocent. He couldn’t really understand why Stiles couldn’t have just told Erica, but he figures it was the bitter ‘asshole’ nature the boy had developed. Derek recalls what he had said.

 

‘Now don’t tell anyone I’m being kind, but she totally didn’t kill anyone dude. I tailed her when I sensed she had left her room, she ended up in the forest, not anywhere near where the body was found’ It made Derek think, Stiles had to be keeping tabs on Erica to have known she was struggling. It gave Derek this weird strangely happy feeling inside that Stiles cared about something or seemed to. Derek wasn’t sure if it was the desire for pack or if Stiles genuinely cared.

 

Derek sat at the table as Isaac, Erica, and Boyd talked he couldn’t help but think about Stiles. The man didn’t seem very good at taking care of himself. He was living in the burnt remains of his family’s house. He slept in the corner of the living room. Now he was forced out of his house by a manipulative woman that wants to kill him. Just thinking about her made Derek sick to his stomach.

 

The Monday Derek had returned to school he noticed Isaac’s sudden need to wear hoodies. No doubt to hide bruises. It was his choice not to seek help from Derek, but Derek really questioned if it was right letting Isaac have the decision. He thought maybe he could just tell his mother, but if Isaac wasn’t willing to testify in court, not willing to acknowledge that they were the one’s that abused him, then Derek telling his mother wouldn’t really help. So Derek decided to do the next best thing. Confront Isaac again, and this time make sure he knew that no matter what he would be safe from Lydia and her father. That he didn’t need to feel fear anymore.

 

If he had faith in Derek, faith in his mom, then he could get him into a safe environment, maybe even into his house. Derek thought it was the perfect solution. This way Isaac already kind of knew someone and wasn’t just thrown into the foster care system. Talia would have no problem taking the boy in. Sure there family was big, but with the family’s income was plenty to support another.

 

So again when it came time for practice to end Derek waited around for the curly haired boy to exit the shower and dress. He again approached him with care, making sure not to stardle the boy.

 

“Isaac... Have you thought about what I said” Derek said, popping a squat on the bench next to Isaac as the other boy tied his shoes.

 

“Y-Yeah. I don’t know. I don’t want to just end up somewhere where it might happen again. She could find me, force me to come back. You don’t understand, she has ways of getting around the law. She’s done it before. She’s told me when she.....hits me. How she got away with killing someone’s entire family. I-it made me sick. I researched it. It was _true_ , there was a family where she was a possible suspect, but she got off because she had an alibi” Isaac said, knowing about how hunters seemed to constantly find their way around the law.

 

Derek sighed. The more he heard about Lydia, the more paths of destruction she left, the more it made Derek want to drag her body from the back of his Camaro. He didn’t care if it made him live up to his serial killer eyebrows or if it made him seem more terrifying than Stiles.

 

Isaac had started to weave his way into friendship with Derek, and just like Stiles, whether or not Stiles considered Derek a friend, Derek would still offer all of his resources to protect a friend. Stiles and Isaac had both showed Derek kindness, and that made Derek start to consider them friends. Derek knew it was hard for him to make new friends with after the whole Paige thing, it took a long time for him to be friends with Boyd and Erica, but Isaac was too innocent to have trust issues with, and Stiles was proving himself to Derek. Even if the man was an asshole and overly sarcastic, he still wanted to help his best friend, he wanted to help Derek. Derek hadn’t even realized he zoned out.

 

“Uh Derek?” Isaac says, concern in his voice, when Derek thought there should be more concern in his own voice. He knew he needed to be delicate and play up home as much as possible to get Isaac on board with helping himself.

 

“Sorry. But seriously. I can help you. My mom can help you. You can come stay with me. Mom can get temporary custody of you then fight to get full. I know we haven’t know each other long Isaac but I can’t stand to see this happen to you. You don’t deserve it okay? Understand me? In no way is what that psycho doing...okay. She’s ABUSING you. They’re both ABUSING you. They don’t care about you. If they did they wouldn’t be doing that to you. I don’t care what excuses they use. No one has the right to lay their hands on you like that. So please Isaac. Trust me. Let me help you. Let me get you out of that environment” Derek said, his eyes getting glassy as he saw Isaac start to break in front of him.

 

It took all of two seconds for Isaac to hold onto Derek like his life depended on it. He hugged the boy and Derek hugged back. Letting the boy work through his emotions for as long as he needed. After a couple sniffles Isaac spoke through a hoarse voice.

 

“Okay. But we have to leave tonight. I-If we don’t I am afraid I will change my mind. I’m terrified when she took me in after my parents died I knew something was off. She seemed fine on the surface, but after a while when I wasn’t becoming what she wanted she did a 180 and her dad was always evil. She and her dad are gone tonight. They have some... business to take care of in the preserve” Isaac said, and Derek thought it was kind of adorable how Isaac tried to conceal his hunting background.

 

“Isaac it’s fine. I know about what goes bump in the night, no need to spare me the hunting details. If anything me knowing can only help” Derek says offering the boy a warm smile while Isaac sits in shock.

 

“Oh. Okay. In that case. You know she’s a hunter. S-she tries to get me to hunt with her and I don’t get why we need to hunt these creatures if they do no harm. My parents were hunters, that’s why she took me in, because she was friends with them, but when I showed no desire to become her ideal hunter that’s when she started....She forced me to take her last name. Said it fit me better. But please Derek. We need to do this now. Before I have second thoughts” Isaac said gaining a nodd from Derek who got up and started to lead Isaac to Cameron after he had retrieved his stuff.

 

Derek thought he would have more time to prepare for things, but he wasn’t going to let Isaac have any chance of changing his mind. He was going to get his friend out, and he was doing it as soon as possible. So when they got to Derek’s Camaro he sped off in the direction of Isaac’s house. When they arrived Isaac took out his key and the two rushed in the house. They went upstairs to Isaac’s room, which really didn’t seem like a room to Derek. It was way too small, it was more like a glorified closet. The mattress looked like it had seen better days. The room lacked the attributes of a normal healthy teenage boy. No posters or signs of interests, just a plain wall.

 

Derek helped Isaac by taking a duffle and he started to shove clothes into it. It surprised Derek how little time it took them. Isaac had a good amount of clothes, but in terms of other possessions, he didn’t have that many. Derek attributed it to the fact that Lydia looked like she was all about public appearances. They finally got most of Isaac’s stuff when the curly haired boy grows quiet.

 

“I-I. There’s one more thing I need, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. When she would...beat me she would taunt my parents faces in my face and talk about how disappointed they would be. It’s the only picture there is of them. S-she doesn’t deserve it. But I can’t go down there and get it” Isaac says, motioning at the door to the basement.

 

Derek nods and opens the door himself, heading down there. He peers at the room, it looks like a normal basement for the most part except for this creepy aura Derek can’t put his finger on. Then he notices _it._ What probably has Isaac so terrified of the basement. Derek’s gaze meets with an old freezer that seemed to be unplugged.

 

It was on its side and open, but there was a lock on it. And when Derek peered inside he could see the obvious stretch marks and dirty shoeprints on the inside like someone struggled in there. He knew what it meant, and it just was chalked up to another horrid thing the crazy woman had done. Derek finally finds the picture and the two of them get out of that house before anyone can return.

 

When they get to Talia’s house Derek immediately explains the situation. His mom reacted the way Derek expected. She was going to take care of everything and she wanted Derek to get Isaac settled for the night. Then they could head over to the station to take care of things. She didn’t want Isaac to have to return to the Hale house still having to take care of stuff. The boy would most likely be exhausted. So when Derek shows him to the guest room he stops Isaac for a minute. It was going to be awkward and probably painful for Isaac but it had to be done.

 

“Uhh. I am sorry but you need to take your shirt off. I need to get these pictures before there's a chance of them fading. I need pictures of everywhere she’s left a bruise on you” Derek says with a frown.

 

Isaac nods and starts to disrobe in front of Derek. Derek is surprised when he doesn’t stop at his shirt, but also loses his pants. Isaac stands there in his generic fruit of the loom underwear. The bruises cover his torso, and travel down his stomach. Then start back up again on his thighs. Derek frowns and gets out a digital camera to take the pictures. Isaac looks very uncomfortable but it had to be done. If they wanted a chance to put Lydia behind bars, then this was how it would get done.

 

The rest of the night goes about as planned. When Talia takes Isaac in to the station to question him about the abuse, Isaac tells her everything. It was one of the hardest things he’d done, but he had a strange sense of relief when it was over. Derek took the time while Isaac was questioned to tell Erica everything. He figured he would have to tell her anyways since Isaac was going to be staying with him from now on.

 

When they got back to Derek's house Isaac hit the bed hard. He hit his new bed hard. The house didn’t have a suffocating feel like Lydia’s, it was welcoming and inviting and he felt safe. Talia takes Derek aside to express how proud she was of her boy for doing this for his friend. It made Derek beam at his mother’s praise before he too retired to his room.

 

He wasn’t really surprised to see Stiles, but he hadn’t expected him to have stayed over when there was a new heartbeat in the household.

 

“What sassywolf.” Derek asked with a deadpan look.

 

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you I have a new place to stay and train. I already let Erica know where to meet me from now on since that psycho bitch drove me out of my home. So who’s the extra heartbeat. Is it the Martin kid?” Stiles said from the computer chair, legs up on Derek’s desk.

 

“Yeah. Well, not really. His actual last name was Lahey. Lydia forced him to change it. Not important, but what is important is I got him out. Now the police are going to look for her and hopefully she can go behind bars. Maybe this could even give reason to reopen your case. See that it was an arson” Derek says. Stiles smirks a bit but then sighs.

 

“I appreciate the effort, but honestly I want to shred her bit by bit. I know revenge won't really help, but it sure would feel good for a while. That being said don’t underestimate her. She won’t go down easy. I predict she’s already on the run. I am proud of you tho dude. You’re a regular fuckin hero. Saving him from that bitches overly manicured hands was a big deal. Well I have to go. Try not to pop any boners with company in the house aye?” Stiles says before clicking his teeth and leaving the house.

  
Moments later he receives a text moments later. ‘You should attend training with Erica tomorrow. Totally gonna treat her to some greasy fast food for doing good at control. Why don’t you come since you only got to eat half of the food I offered last time?’ Derek just smiles and replies okay. He chuckles and puts his phone on the nightstand at the last reply ‘:D’. Little did they know Lydia got away from the impending police and was now on the run. Turning to the shadows and disappearing with what Derek called a ‘stupid grin’.


	5. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek stops by to watch Erica and Stiles train. Later Erica has a plan to lure the alpha in, but it results in Stiles getting hurt. Meanwhile Isaac is settling into the Hale home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for the late post. My Macbook's hard drive cable died so I couldn't use my laptop for a couple days. I finally got the cord in the mail and repaired it. Second of all sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed. I tried to slow the pace down a bit but this is how it turned out. Unbeta'd. I am kinda lazily switching between the two of my stories and writing a chapter for the one I feel like writing. Generally I work on one chapter every other day, but that will probably slow down a bit. I just started school.

 

 

 

**HOWL**

 

Derek didn’t know why he was coming to watch Erica and Stiles have a wrestling match with fangs, but he decided if he got free food it was all good. He also just kind of liked hanging out with Erica...and Stiles. He had yet to see how Erica acted around Stiles though. The 3 of them hadn’t been all together since their initial meetings. Derek felt if it were anyone else he would not be heading into this shady abandoned subway station. He was doing it though, he just hoped he didn’t get hurt because he was pretty sure the structure of the building wasn’t really reliable. Derek headed down the stairs into the depths of the abandoned station, he could already hear some grunts that were the clear sign of a fight. When he got to the main part of the station he saw Stiles and Erica sparring. Erica had definitely grown a spine over the past few years, but now she could seriously kick some ass. “It’s about time Hale. You’re like 10 minutes late. Thought you’d decided to bail” Erica says before. Derek rolls his eyes at Erica “I considered it. Couldn’t for the life of me figure out what good I would do at a werewolf sparring competition. I'm strong for a human, but for you two with the claws and the super strength I am basically defenseless. But I don’t mind watching you get your ass kicked” Derek said before turning his attention to Stiles who clearly caught on to the slight self bashing nature Derek sported sometimes. Derek didn’t let that side come out much, he tried to hide the fact that he frequently felt useless, especially after Paige. He felt he could have done more and he was emotionally compromised ever since. 

 

Derek entered the abandoned train car and put his stuff on one of the seats. He frowned when he saw the blanket thrown over a section of seats. It was the Stilinski house all over again. He was wondering why Stiles chose to stay in these places. Sure this was a low profile place where Lydia couldn’t easily find him, but this was too low. Derek didn’t want to know how dirty this train car could be. He didn’t want to think about Stiles curling up at night with that lightweight blanket. He didn’t want to think about where the man was eating or where he was using the restroom or showering, if he was even showering. Part of him just wanted to take the man and hold him in his arms. Forget that he was a werewolf with the teeth and the strength and just let him feel protected for a while. It wasn’t even a feelings thing, even though Derek was pretty sure he was starting to catch feelings for the man. The desire to protect Stiles was a friendship thing, the very thing that had budded before his feelings had arose for Stiles. Derek considered Stiles a friend now and he trusted him. In Derek’s mind he wasn’t some psycho 23 year old man accused of murder, he was Stiles, a emotionally messed up 23 year old with the mentality of a teenager, a teenager that had lost his entire family and became jaded and a smartass over the years. He was  _ vulnerable. _ He saw it the night Lydia returned. 

 

Stiles was a werewolf though, and he was stronger than Derek, but Derek knew he was a bit stronger mentally. Sure he was messed up by Paige, but Stiles seemed to be very messed up to want to stay in a place like this. Derek at least knew he needed to let people in. Stiles shut people out though, he kept his emotions for the fire under wraps. The only time anyone saw anything was when it became too much. When everything started to spill over the edge. Derek is snapped out of his inner worry for Stiles when Erica spoke up again. “Hey Derek! Did you see that! I finally was able to tackle him” Erica said with a smug smile. If Stiles was honest the only reason she got by him was because he could smell worry on Derek. He wanted to know what he was so worried about and Erica had taken advantaged of his distraction to get to him. “Sorry. I zoned out. Just don’t break him please, you still need him for control and more training” Derek said not knowing why he worded it that way. Stiles may have been more emotionally constipated but Derek still had problems with talking like a normal human.  _ Just don’t break him? What the hell does that even mean.  _ Derek thought to himself before Erica’s mouth twitched into a devilish grin. “Oh? Don’t break him? Why? You want his pretty little face intact? That it De---” Erica says before Stiles took advantage of the moment to flip Erica, she landed on her ass, hitting the ground with an ‘oof’. Derek’s cheeks turned a little pink, but it’s Stiles’ who's turned red. It was mostly due to the fact that his skin tone was so light, but also because he was genuinely embarrassed. 

 

Derek flipped of Erica when she looked at him after Stiles had flipped her. “Shut up. Or I’ll bring up ALL about how you totally like a hunter. You know the one with the curls and the fetish for scarves” Derek says throwing her a sly grin. “A regular Romeo and Juliet story if I do say so myself” Stiles joined in. Erica rolled her eyes when the two of them ganged up on her. “Yeah yeah whatever. He’s not like the rest of them okay? If anyone knows that you do Derek. I know good and well you wouldn’t have gotten your mom to take him in if he wasn’t good. If he was a danger to me you would have shut that shit down so fast. He’s not like that redhead bitch you told me about. How is he by the way? I haven’t been able to talk to him because he doesn't have a phone and he wasn’t at school today. I didn’t get a chance to ask you” Erica says, suddenly distracted by the very mention of Isaac. Seeing Erica have feelings like this made Derek happy for her. She was kind of put down after her and Boyd broke up. There were of course no hard feelings between them, but when she couldn’t find someone after Boyd that would want to date her it really affected her self esteem. Now though, she could have anyone, men in the hallways of Beacon Hills High swooned at the sight of her. Her new found confidence and attitude made her severely desired, but she didn’t want none of the jocks or popular kids. She wanted the weird scarf kid. Derek was happy she didn’t want to date any jocks, she wanted to date someone who actually was a good person someone who knew what it was like not to be in a high ranking social circle. 

 

Derek’s mind wondered to Isaac. The boy had insisted on staying home from school that day to help recover from the day before, but he knew Isaac was going to get better. Derek’s mother would show him all the care he needed and more. Her heart always had room for one more. Derek could only imagine what she was doing for Isaac while he was gone. Talia switch shifts at the station to spend the day to get Isaac all settled in. “He’s still a little uncertain. I told you his family beat him, but....they’re just sick okay. I think it will take a little before he’s truly better. It’s been a day too, so it’s hard to gauge just how affected by all of this he is. They locked him in a FREEZER Erica. This morning when I walked past his new room, his door was open and I figured he just forgot to close it, I closed it and he scrambled out of the bed to make sure it wasn’t locked from the outside. It took me 10 minutes to calm him down and assure him we would never lock him up. I think this will be good for him though. My mom plans on keeping my updated with the Lydia deal” Derek said, Stiles cringing at the very mention of Lydia. Needless to say they didn’t practice much after that. Erica and Stiles had gotten a good workout and training in. Stiles took them for food as promised and they had a discussion about the alpha, Stiles explained how he was out of ideas. He didn’t know how to lure the alpha out and try to figure out who it was.  

 

* * *

_ The Next Day _

 

Erica had texted Derek and Stiles about a ‘brilliant’ idea about how to lure the alpha to them. Derek knew Erica, and it was about to be something reckless, so of course he had to go with her. For a school Derek thought how easy it was to break in. Derek knew that lockpicking wasn’t something the Sheriff’s son should know or be doing, but it sure did come in handy. They got to the principal's office when Erica was about to head towards the desk. She was stopped when Stiles spoke up annoyed. Erica hadn’t yet told anyone about the plan, so Stiles was getting a bit antsy about why he was being kept out of the loop. Derek knew what was coming, and he would have voted against it if he could. “Alright what’s your BIG plan. Why are we---” Stiles said before getting cut off by a loud growl. Erica’s howl was loud and traveled far, it even set off some car alarms. “Erica what did you do?” Derek says urgently. He had never heard a werewolf howl before. “Are you stupid?!” Stiles said before putting his hands on his head. “Dipshit! The entire county could probably hear that. That’s your best friend Derek, dumb as a door nail. She called the alpha. An alpha who is trying to get to her and get her to hunt with her” Stiles said once more. Derek looked over to Erica who looked unsure of her actions now. “I thought I would get him here and we could fight him together” Erica explains, her heart was in the right place, but she would soon find out it was a mistake. She wanted the nightmares to stop, she just wanted the alpha to be gone. So she came up with the plan to lure him and attempt to take him out. 

 

A loud howl could be heard from nearby. It was the alpha and he was coming right for them. Erica and Stiles readied their fangs and claws while Derek just in case had brought a weapon of his own. It wasn’t much but it would do something to help him. It was from his baby. A good ol’ trusty tire iron from his Camaro. “What’re you gonna do with that?” Stiles said. Derek just rolled his eyes and told Stiles to shut up. It wasn’t long before Derek found himself seeing Stiles being snatched up by the alpha. Derek was trying not to panic. “Stiles!” Derek yelled as he saw him being dragged away, he wasn’t sure if he was alive or dead. Erica looked like she was more or less passive with the situation which kind of made Derek angry, but he understood because Erica hadn’t yet been around Stiles enough besides training to get to know the man. Derek on the other hand was frequently visited by Stiles and they slowly began a friendship even though it was unspoken, they hadn’t verbally agreed they were friends. 

 

Derek took an action stance with his tire iron in hand, awaiting the alpha to come, but it never did. Derek was ready though, he was ready to defend Erica with his life, he wouldn’t let his friend be forced to become a killer without trying to stop it. The alpha must have been spooked off though by the sound of approaching sirens. Derek knew he had to get Erica and himself out of there because he would be in serious trouble with Talia. He couldn’t stop worrying though. He pushes his feelings aside though because he wanted to make sure Erica was okay and made it home okay even though it was her stupid idea to come in the first place. It was her idea that got Stiles hurt, maybe even  _ killed. _ Derek didn’t say anything, he just got Erica in the car and sped to her house, all but throwing her out of the car. He had it all planned out. He was going to go home, check on Isaac, and have a good cry in his room. It didn’t work that way though.

 

Derek got home already starting to feel like he was on the verge of a breakdown. He had witnessed someone he had just started to consider a friend get attacked right in front of him and he could do nothing to help. Maybe it was Derek’s self loathing nature, or maybe it was the looming survivor's guilt that he had from when the Paige incident happened. He didn’t know, but all he knew when he went to check on Isaac he was already sleeping, but he peered over to the room nearby and he saw the light was on. She must have visited today, must have came to surprise everyone. Must not have had any school the next day. He didn't say anything he just ran to the door and knocked. He was signaled to come in and he tackled her. Any other time they would have been their usual bickering selves, but times like this when she could see the obvious distress in Derek, she would become the shoulder to cry on any proper sibling should be when their other sibling needed them. Laura was always there when Derek needed him, she was there after Paige, and now when Derek is extremely paranoid he had lost his friend she didn’t say anything, she just let him cry into her shirt while she rubbed circles into her back. 

 

They were like that for a while, just letting Derek cry on her. Eventually though Laura said he should get some rest. Derek nodded, but he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep, and Laura would likely want to talk about what happened in the morning or when they had time. He just told her he loved her and headed off to bed. Before he got to his room he was stopped by Isaac who looked like he had just exited the bathroom. Isaac must have been a good empath because he immediately picked up on the difference in demeanor that Derek was sporting. “Hey. I-I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all of this....A-Are you okay?” Isaac said before Derek immediately nodded his head yes. Isaac was already going through enough. Isaac saw past the lie and just hugged him. Derek was about to pull away but he let him hug him for a couple moments, it wasn’t an intimate hug, but more of a hug brothers would give one another, and it actually seemed to calm Derek a bit. It calmed him enough to end up going to his room and attempting to sleep. He couldn’t though, he was up until about 3AM when he saw his phone flash on the nightstand. 

 

Derek let out a sigh of relief and the purge of grief left his body quickly. It was like a veil had been lifted from him and he could actually breathe again. He was still partially worried, but at least some of his worries were calmed. Derek got to sleep shortly after that because he knew everything was going to be okay, he knew that he could rest easy and hopefully he would see him tomorrow. ‘Sorry you didn’t get to save me with that tire iron, just thought I’d let you know I am alive. Little banged up but alive. Lay a new one into Erica would you please? :)’ was the text Derek couldn’t break his eyes from. Stiles was  _ alive _ , and he was alive enough to text him like his usual sassywolf self. Derek shot a text back and set his phone on his nightstand. Light snores could be heard in the room as he was asleep, the emotion in the room had started to turn from stale and grieve ridden to a more neutral vibe. The backlight of Derek’s phone was the only thing visible with Derek’s curtains drawn closed. The flicker of the LED screen and the text on it was all that was illuminating the room. The text long forgotten while Derek was in his slumber, he would deal with the aftermath of it tomorrow. ‘Don’t worry I will.......Please...Don't scare me like that again. I can’t lose another  _ friend _ \- D’. 


	6. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Stiles with the anniversary of the death of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been fairly busy with class, but managed to get a chapter out. Next chapter we get more Lydia :) YAY  
> Not Beta'd

 

 

 

**RUINS**

 

A couple weeks had past since the night of luring the alpha in and Derek’s life had been rather uneventful. He saw Stiles once since that night. So at least he knew Stiles was alive, but Stiles seemed to be making himself scarce. It baffled Derek for a while as to why Stiles suddenly decided to stop hanging around them and helping Erica, but then as the days grew closer and Stiles’ texts of reassurance that he was fine grew less and less frequent, Derek just knew. When he first researched Stiles Stilinski he got into his mother’s papers and found out all that he could about the fire. Today was the anniversary of the fire and Stiles was likely to be out there alone for it, and it made Derek sad. When Paige died Derek couldn’t let himself be alone for too long, and Stiles was a werewolf with pack bonds that him and Erica described as a strong connection to those you had one with. Erica had a pack bond with Derek and Boyd since they were her closest friends. Derek was unsure if Stiles had any pack bonds since the boy seemed to not want to make any friends and wanted to keep to himself. 

 

It was the weekend so Derek didn’t have anything to do, he also didn’t have school in the way of stopping him from looking for Stiles. The first place he checked was Stiles’ house. Derek entered through the front door and started looking for the man. The house was empty, but what he didn’t expect to find was a set of bear traps spread throughout the house. He found out about them when barely escaped his leg becoming a maimed mess. The only wound he was met with was a slight cut on the back of his leg. It bled, but Derek wasn’t really worried about it, he got hurt like that all the time and most of the time he just let the clotting blood stop the bleeding. When he looked around the house and set off all of the bear traps he could see, he was met with a taped message on the fridge. ‘Hey sweetie, hoped you enjoyed my presents. I’m coming for you soon :) Just a minor setback with the police, they took what was  _ mine _ . Given he wasn’t nearly important as the numerous amount of Michael Kors I had to leave in that house, but regardless he was mine to do with what I please. I will get him back somehow and he will get the beating of his life, and you sweetie, you’ll get maimed nice and good ;) See you soon Stiles... - L.M.’ Derek noted the fancy lettering that was Lydia’s signature and it made his blood boil. The whole message made his blood boil. The way that Lydia spoke casually about murdering Stiles. The way she talked about Isaac as if he was property. The way she couldn’t give a damn about Isaac, and deemed him less than some purse brand. 

 

Derek pushed his feelings aside though and shoved the note in his pocket before taking off in his Camaro to continue his search for Stiles. The next place he checked was the subway station. He hated going there alone, afraid there would be hobos or creeps around. Derek brought his tire iron with him to search the joint. All Derek found was the blanket that Stiles must have used at night. He also found a pile of old bloody clothes that were the same ones that Stiles had worn the night that Erica lured the alpha in. It made Derek uneasy to know that Stiles most likely had a brush with death. Stiles had explained it to him, how a wound from an alpha took a lot longer than a normal wound to heal. The accelerated healing was slowed substantially when it was a wound from an alpha. 

 

Derek decided to check the only other place he could think to check. It was a place he was very accustomed to. He used to spend a good amount of his own time there back when Paige was still fresh in his mind. In his many times there, Derek recalled a giant mausoleum that read Stilinski/McCall. That is exactly where Derek headed, and once he got near he knew right away that that is where Stiles was, because of the blue jeep parked nearby. Derek was sure that Stiles probably heard Derek’s rather loud Camaro approaching but he hadn’t made any sign of moving. He was most likely in the mausoleum. Derek shut off his car and approached the building. When he got close he could see a broken looking Stiles standing looking at the various names on the wall. A new plaque had been added with the name Scott McCall written on it.  

 

What Derek didn’t expect was for the man to drop to his knees, his breath was getting quicker and quicker. It was obvious to Derek what it was, a panic attack, he still got them sometimes when he would think too much about Paige. Derek rushed to Stiles’ side and was about to start the whole breathing regimen with Stiles when the boy spoke through his breaths that were getting shallower and more forced with each breathe he struggled to take. “Smell like her” was all Stiles managed to get out before the panic attack got worse. Derek figured that the house had smelled like Lydia from her setting the bear traps. Derek was wearing his leather jacket so he figured maybe if he threw it outside it would help. He throws his jacket towards the door and it seems to help a bit because Stiles regains a little bit of his breathing. Maybe it was the fact that Derek’s scent was now released from the confines of his leather jacket and it was overpowering Lydias. “Stiles I want you to breathe with me okay?” Derek said before looking Stiles in the eye to make sure he was paying attention. 

 

Stiles nodded the best he could and began to try and match Derek’s breathing. Stiles slowly started to breathe with Derek. He is slowly starting to regain his normal breathing pattern, but the panicked breathing was replaced with a pained whine that escaped Stiles’ mouth. He didn’t know why he was letting himself break in front of the teenage boy, but at this point Derek had already seen everything so there was no point in stopping. It kind of shocked him that the teen boy knew how to deal with a panic attack though. But here he was helping Stiles. Stiles felt safe though, the teen could calm him and his wolf and Stiles found it weird. Stiles just let himself go, he let the emotions pour out. He hadn’t really let himself show much emotion to others since Scott died, and it was finally all catching up to him. 

 

Derek watched as Stiles let his emotions out and began to cry. Derek didn’t really know why but he pulled the crying mess into his arms. Stiles didn’t seem to back away so Derek didn’t. He just held the man tight. Derek told himself even if he didn’t have some sort of feelings for Stiles he would still be doing this because it was just the type of person he was. Derek held Stiles for a while before speaking up, he thought maybe if he told Stiles about Paige he would open up even more, get the words out about what happened to him. Purge it out of his system, and maybe help in the long run. “You know I used to get panic attacks right after my girlfriend died. That’s why I know what to do. I..I was crossing a street with her and a car was coming, she was next to me one second and then the next she fell behind and then boom taken from me. It’s not even been more than a couple of years, but I still feel it. The loss. My family has helped though. They made me talk about it some, got me through the hard times vent out some emotions instead of keeping them bottled. I realized that that doesn’t work for everyone, but I think it might for you. I know you don’t exactly have a family, but Erica is totally gonna be apart of your pack even though she doesn’t show it, I will be in it as well if humans can be pack. You’re my friend and I care. I had to grow up a lot when Paige died, so I have matured enough to deal with this type of emotional stuff. Anytime you feel the need to cry or vent or talk, come to me Stiles. I will listen. I want to help” Derek says, making Stiles look him in the eyes as he said everything. Stiles didn’t spot a blip in Derek’s heartbeat anywhere. 

 

Stiles nods after Derek finished and he was going to start his story, or say what he was feeling but he didn’t know where to start. He opened his mouth to speak but he shut it shortly after, having to try and think where to begin. “I-It started in high school I guess. When I met  _ her _ , I-I worshipped the ground she walked on, but she didn’t bat an eyelash my way until she had gotten signs of what I might be. Then she started to take an interest, when I was in a fairly vulnerable state. She manipulated me into loving her. Then she......She killed them and GLOATED to me about it. It was MY fault. I should have seen through her. I should have..... _ breathing hitches again but Derek calms him down again _ . Me and Scott had went to school that day only to feel the beginning of pack bonds breaking and then me and Scott rushed home from school to find our family burning alive. We got there as the fire was just happening. I could  _ hear _ the agonizing screams of my family, and you know who showed up? Her. With her psycho hunter father. While me and Scott were crying hysterically and I heard cop cars in the distance she asked if I liked her present. Then she produced the gas tank she used to surround the house. I did it. I got my family killed. So you say you’re my friend? You shouldn’t Derek. I just get those around me I care about killed” Stiles says fairly broken. 

 

Derek couldn’t believe that Stiles actually believed it was his fault, but then again he didn’t because he blamed himself at first when Paige died. He had just recently began to stop blaming himself. “Stiles. I know for a fact that you’re not at fault. You were a teenager. She used you. I don’t blame you. Your family wouldn’t blame you. The would be proud you’ve maintained the strength to go on. That you’re being a good person and helping people like Erica. I didn't know any of them personally, but I can tell you that much” Derek said. Stiles lets out a weak smile at that. For a long time after the fire he wasn’t the same, he still isn’t, but he at least had Scott. Now when he didn’t he kind of shut down again, and that time there wasn’t really anyone to help, except now Derek was in the picture and he cared. 

 

The two end up going to getting flowers to leave as an offering to Stiles’ family. Derek said it would help Stiles, or at least help in some way, so that’s exactly what they did. Then Derek made Stiles go with him to do stuff together. He figured if he left Stiles he would go right back to wallowing in his own grief and self hatred. Derek knew how it worked. So throughout the day Derek took Stiles places that helped him. He showed Stiles his calm place near the preserve that outlooked a lake. It was a place where he went to think. Then he went to the places Erica took him when Paige had died. They went to get ice cream and then ate it at the skate park where Erica took Derek to laugh at the people who would bust their ass skating. It was a very teenager like thing to do, but Derek was a teenager. Throughout the whole meeting Stiles didn’t mind doing these things, a lot of them were things he hadn’t done in a while. He wondered why he let himself do them with Derek, but he figured it was just because he was finally starting to let someone in again. It was because Derek was his friend. 

  
Their day ended around when night his and Stiles could safely sneak into his room. Derek insisted on him staying the night. That he needed someone around in case he had another panic attack, or a nightmare which was totally common on the anniversary of a traumatic event. Stiles ends up falling asleep first when they laid down to sleep, Stiles in the cott, and Derek in his own bed. Derek considered offering his own bed, but he figured not to try because Stiles would likely deny and probably not want to stay at all. Derek didn’t want Stiles running off to sleep back in the subway station so he kept his mouth shut. Derek falls asleep soon after. He was glad he spent the day helping Stiles. He got to find out more about his past. He got to find out how Stiles’ mind works, how behind the sarcasm and smartass attidude there was a vulerable person, one Derek was determined to help get through all the shitty cards life had dealt him. 


	7. Psycho Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is kidnapped by Lydia. How will the plan to save her play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Like I said school and work are eating up a lot of my time. Enjoy yall.

 

 

 

**PSYCHO KILLER**

 

Considering what had happened, Derek had expected things to calm down, and they had, for about a week. Derek really didn’t expect for Lydia to try anything since the town was still on the look out for her, but Stiles explained just how crazy she was. He believed Stiles, but he wasn’t expecting what was to come. At the start of the week Derek thought everything was back to as normal as things could get, minus one thing. Erica was nowhere to be found. He didn’t suspect anything at first because Erica would occasionally miss a day or two once in awhile. It was when Stiles showed up at his house asking where Erica was and that she had missed training when Derek started to freak out. 

 

The two searched all over the place thinking maybe she just was having a hard time being in control for some reason and decided to disappear until she regained control. That wasn’t the case though. When the two pulled up to the old Stilinski-McCall house in Stiles’ Jeep was it found out that Erica had been taken. She hadn’t just been taken, she’d been taken by Lydia. A letter was left on the front door to the charred remains of the house. Stiles was the first one to read it and Derek could tell immediately that it wasn’t good when he saw Stiles’ face go pale. When Derek took the piece of paper from Stiles’ hand, he almost dropped to his knees from shock. 

 

> Dear Stiles,
> 
>  
> 
> You’re probably wondering what happened to your potential beta. You’d be so surprised to know just who the rogue alpha is that's been going around attacking people. I won’t spoil anything though. What I will spoil is that I have the little blonde you’ve been training. A little young for you ain’t she? Thought you only liked strawberry blondes. Anyways I am keeping this mutt in the warehouse district. Unless you want harm to come of her I suggest you show up on Friday night. I don’t plan on waiting. In the mean while I am going to have fun torturing the poor thing. Don’t think about showing up early to the building at the far corner of the warehouse district. Try to show up early and I will end her before you can even get to me. Don’t think about tipping off the cops either. It’s all over the town, you probably heard about me being wanted for child abuse. I wouldn’t call it abuse, it was more or less...teaching the little shit a lesson. Now I know he doesn’t matter anymore. He was never meant to be a hunter. He doesn’t have the gut for it. The damn sheriff took him in. Doesn’t surprise me, she was a softie. She almost took you and your dead brother in after my little flaming gift to you. But you left. It’s a shame, I was looking forward to finding a way to kill you back then, but now soon I’ll have a way to kill you, and don’t expect it to be quick and painless. If I had the correct contacts I would have your hide made into a nice Prada or Michael Kors purse. Be there Friday or else.
> 
>  
> 
> -Lydia ;)

 

Derek wanted to strangle her. Not only had she threatened Stiles again, this time she had Derek’s best friend, Erica. Derek clutched the piece of paper in his hands in anger. Stiles walked behind him and offered a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry we will get her back. We will have to make a plan. Lets not do anything reckless okay? I get it, it’s your best friend, but we can plan it out and strategically get her back. Lydia is not only terrifying, but she is also smart. So if you were to say go in guns a blazing, or in your case tire irons a blazing, you could do more harm than good” Stiles said, clearly trying to calm Derek down. Stiles felt like he owed Derek for all the times he was there to help him in his time of need, and he would be damned if he would let Lydia do something to Erica. 

 

The week for Derek couldn’t go by any slower for him. Sitting around waiting for Friday to come, it was too far away. He had to explain to Boyd that Erica was simply on some leave for a bad epilepsy episode, which was out of character for Erica because she had seemed to have gotten over her epilepsy, Derek obviously knew why, but Boyd didn’t so he didn’t question too much, just chalked it up to it having built up over time. Erica’s parents were a different story. Derek thought he was going to have to step in and make something up of why Erica hadn’t showed up at home, but when he arrived, her parents were nowhere to be found, so he let himself in. He found a note saying that his parents would be back by monday. They had apparently been planning a much need vacation. Derek remembers Erica mentioning something about it. Erica had been doing so good with her epilepsy or lack there of her parents actually felt they could leave her alone for a while. 

 

Isaac was another that confronted Derek about her absence and since he was one of few people that knew about the things that went bump in the night he decided to tell him, even if it was a sensitive subject for the boy considering it was Lydia that had done the kidnapping. “Where has Erica been? I haven’t seen her around” Isaac said apparent worry in his voice. Derek wasn’t going to lie to the boy especially if he wanted to help Isaac get over his trust issues that had arisen from Lydia’s torture regime. Derek’s nervousness and fear was starting to catch up with him. He was worried for Erica’s safety and he was worried for Stiles. Stiles was as self sacrificing as ever, so was he, but he knew Stiles would try to throw himself in Lydia’s grasp if it meant that Erica would be safe. Derek didn’t want that though. He wanted BOTH of them to be safe. He wanted Lydia's head on a stake. “She was taken. You probably don’t want to hear this but she took her. Me and Stiles have to come up with a plan to save her AND him. She wants Stiles and... and... She just can’t have either of them. I need to find a way to stop her” Derek said almost on the verge of tears, but he didn’t want to show that much emotion in front of Isaac. He didn’t want to set him off. 

 

Derek had also realized that Isaac didn’t totally know about Stiles yet, but he figured he caught on to who it was. Or maybe he knew about him beforehand Lydia may have mentioned something at some point. Isaac didn’t seem to be too affected by the nervousness that Derek was exhibiting. Sure Isaac was still vulnerable from the years of abuse, but he knew that in this moment he should be strong for Derek. He had been attending therapist meetings suggested by Talia and slowly they would get him over the years of abuse. That would take time of course. All he was concerned for in that moment though was Derek and Erica. “Derek we will find a way to help. I think I have an idea. It involves us though. I-I can’t face her directly, but if we could sneak in to wherever she is being kept before they make the trade, I might be able to get some much needed revenge AND give an opportunity for both of them to escape. If that crazy bitch taught me anything it was how to use a crossbow. I could wound her and they could escape and we could slip out. We would have to stake out the warehouse prior to this though. So we have time to make a proper route and stuff. This probably wouldn’t be acceptable of how my therapist told me to vent my emotions, but I would rather it be this way then something happened to Erica. And you..... You seem to care about Stiles a good amount. RRRRRRiight?” Isaac ends with a slight smirk. Dereks cheeks go pink.

 

The two end up going to stake out the warehouse without Stiles’ knowledge. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but Derek figured it was the right thing to do to not have Stiles come barging in and trying to sacrifice himself if they got caught. Derek thought for a guy in his 20’s he sure acted like an idiot something. They actually find a way into the warehouse without being detected. The route led to a staircase to a balcony that overlooked the warehouse floor. It proved to be the perfect vantage point. They got out of there before being spotted. 

 

The day finally came and Derek had explained the plan to Stiles the day prior. He really didn’t like that Derek had put himself and Isaac in danger like that but he agreed that the plan was fairly good. Isaac could cover them when they tried escaping. Stiles didn’t know Isaac before hand, but he could see the damage Lydia had left on him. He wanted her to pay. Pay for it all. He knew that Erica was his first priority though, but if he had the chance to get revenge, he isn’t too sure he wouldn’t take it. 

 

Derek and Isaac enter the warehouse through the secret entrance they found after Stiles enters through the main entrance. The slowly creep up the stairs and when they get to the top they hear her voice. Along with muffled screams that could only be Erica. They peered down the see Stiles slowly approach them. Erica looks like she was hooked to a machine that surges electricity through her. “Well well well. It looks like you do care about this one don’t you?” She unhooks Erica from the machine but holds a knife no doubtedly laced with wolfsbane to her throat. “Just let her go and we can get this over with. I kept my word. Now let her go. And I will go with you or whatever” Stiles said impatiently. Then a loud howl could be heard from nearby. “Oh really? Then what was that” Lydia said. Stiles panicked a little inside. It was the alpha. “I swear I didn’t try and contact him. He must have followed me here. I don’t even know who he is. He wants Erica so you kidnapping his beta probably pissed him off” Stiles said kind of glad that the alpha might have a chance at ripping Lydia’s throat out. “Oh you don’t huh? Dear uncle Rafael never showed up to invite you into his pack. That’s sad. I didn’t have any idea of who the alpha was for a while until I found a lead. He seems just as fucked up as me. Not as pretty, but just as fucked up. Killing his own son to gain alpha status. Thats cold. Anyways Honey, let's get this over with. If he intends on killing me I intend on taking you out first” She says before tossing a still weak Erica to the ground and lifting a shotgun that was attached by the hip. She raised the gun and Stiles shifted. 

 

Isaac didn’t hesitate when he saw Lydia’s hand on the trigger. He didn’t want her to hurt anyone else. He had heard the gruesome stories of what she had done to Stiles, but he never had a face to go with the name, and now he had met him. Saw the damage she had inflicted on him. He knew Derek had feelings just from the way he talked about Stiles. Isaac shoots an arrow that connects with Lydia’s shoulder. The one holding the gun. Everything after that seems to happen in a blur because it happens so fast. Lydia drops the gun and Stiles throws her across the room. The main door to the warehouse opens and everyone sees a wolfed out Rafael McCall. He doesn’t seem to notice anyone at first, he just runs straight for Lydia and doesn't even give her a chance to recover. He literally tears into her and all but rips her to shreds in seconds. Stiles rushes to Erica to try and pick her up to leave but by the time they were about to get up and leave Rafael was done. His eyes connect with Stiles and Stiles feels shivers run through his body. He stills with Erica’s half conscious form in his arms. Rafael is covered in blood and looks like he is ready to pounce because Stiles has the intent of taking one of his pack members. Stiles was in no way prepared to fight especially with having to process that his tormentor that took his family was gone just like that. 

 

Isaac with Derek’s instruction takes aim at Rafael. He takes the shot, but it didn’t connect like the one with Lydia had. Instead He catched the arrow. Rafael sends a smug smirk to the second story balcony and his eyes move back to Stiles who still hadn’t moved an inch. Derek had to think quick. He had the perfect idea within the amount of time he had to think about it. “Wait for my signal” Derek says to Isaac and Isaac sends him a concerned face as if to question if Derek was about to do something stupid. He was. 

 

Stiles had put Erica down and had his claws out ready to fight. One second he was about to lunge at Rafael the next he was picking up Erica once again, this time running for the exit. Derek had ran downstairs while Stiles and Rafael began to circle each other growling. Rafael seemed to fixated on Stiles to notice when Derek makes his way being the alpha. Derek motions for Isaac to shoot and he does. Again Rafael catches the arrow, but doesn’t have time to counter what Derek had in mind. He takes his faithful tire iron and slams an end of it bluntly into the alpha's head. Blood flew from the impact and rendered the alpha unconscious. He knew the alpha wouldn’t stay unconscious for long so he yelled for them all to run. So they did. They all ran to Stiles’ jeep. They took off fast, Derek driving because Stiles didn’t seem like he was in an emotional state to do so. He was ready to fight, but once they exited the building and got to the car the events that happened caught up to him. They caught up to Isaac too, looking clearly affected by the apparent death of the person who had tormented him for years. Derek couldn’t pinpoint if it was a relief or uneasiness. 

 

The first time Erica spoke it was when they were on their way to Erica’s house to have her get some rest. The torture Lydia had no doubt inflicted on her would have left her very tired. Stiles hadn’t said a word since they exited the warehouse and he just helped carry her upstairs. Isaac looks a little less affected than he was, but it was more because he was relieved that Erica was okay. In the time he had gotten to know her Derek thought he was clearly developing feelings. Erica finally spoke up when Derek pulled some covers over her. “My knights in shining armor” She said sarcastically. Derek just smiled and was happy that she was okay. But now that she was safe he had Isaac and Stiles to tend to. Or just Stiles in this case because Isaac insisted on staying to make sure Erica was safe through the night. Derek wasn’t going to oppose him. 

  
He would just have to come up with an excuse to tell his mom why Isaac wasn’t home. Stiles was still silent by the time he got home with Derek. He snuck in through the window and was about to sink into the cott and fall asleep when Derek stopped him. He motioned for his bed. If Stiles was in any other state he would have probably denied it considering Derek’s age. He just obeyed what he was told and got into the bed next to Derek. Derek’s intentions of Stiles sleeping in his bed were totally pure. He just wanted to comfort the man like he would anyone else. He would do this for Isaac, for Erica, hell for Boyd if he had to, but he would be lying if he said he wanted to do this because he also had feelings for Stiles. “Get some rest Stiles” Derek said before turning the lamp off and holding onto the older man and letting him drift into a slumber, forgetting all about the events of the day. 


End file.
